


Предательство

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Incest, M/M, Not Human
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Шрам никогда не предал бы его первым





	Предательство

Шрам никогда не предал бы его сам.  
Они были близнецами; одного помёта, не просто прижитые вожаком в разное время от разных львиц.  
Муфаса, само собой, был старше, и привлекательнее, и смелее; каждому было ясно — однажды именно он станет королем, могучим и плодовитым. Таков порядок вещей.  
Но они были братьями, и они друг друга любили.  
Никто, кроме Муфасы, не любил Шрама — хилого и слишком умного, обожавшего злые шутки вроде муравьев, подсаженных отцу-королю на хвост. Никто другой не стал бы его защищать; и никто другой не стал бы слушать его ядовитые наблюдения за зверями саванны, пусть даже качая большой головой, — или хотя бы хорошо притворяться, что слушает.  
А потом они подросли, и любовь стала другой — жаркой, острой от когтей и зубов, оставляющих на шкуре отметины.  
Брат, такой сильный, цеплялся за него во время совокупления, будто тонул в разливе реки, и засыпал потом без сновидений. Как мертвый.  
Шрам смотрел на него почти с нежностью в эти моменты — прежде, чем засыпал сам.  
Шраму следовало уйти, конечно же, после смерти отца, как всегда уходят рожденные вторыми молодые львы. Уйти прочь — и обрести либо собственный прайд, либо свою смерть.  
Но однажды ночью, под звездами (в которых Шрам не видел ничего, но притворялся вполне неплохо) Муфаса сказал ему: «Не оставляй меня», — и Шрам пообещал.  
Львицы шептались, и фыркали, и судачили, что от него несет гиенами — но кто, кроме него, решился бы проскользнуть так далеко и разведать мертвые холмы? Пусть павианы и попугаи болтают о «землях, не принадлежащих солнцу», — но Муфаса слушал о старых костях, зажмурившись, точно львенок. И кто еще, если не Шрам, ждал его из безрассудного путешествия в ближнюю пустыню?..  
(Не считая той самой львицы, еще только пытливо нюхавшей воздух вокруг).  
Какое-то время, должно быть, оба они думали: этого будет довольно. Шрам навсегда останется тенью своего брата, его советником, другом, _любимым_.  
Но под жестоким солнцем всё однажды идет не так, как хотелось бы.

…Шрам понимал, конечно: ни одна самка не захочет его — с его темной шкурой и хромотой, — но Сараби была такой гибкой, яркой, как молния в ночном небе; она так хотела быть с Муфасой, и, может быть, это тоже получилось бы разделить между братьями, как они делили все остальное, пополам. Муфасе достаточно было лишь сказать, лишь поставить условие — и что бы тогда оставалось делать этой охотнице?  
Только подставиться, расставив лапы.  
Шрам ждал. Муфаса молчал и не заговаривал с Сараби ни о чем больше, кроме как об очередной охоте.  
Но когда он приходил в пещеру на другой стороне Скалы Предков, от него пахло самкой; той самой самкой, и этот запах говорил лучше слов — и даже когда брат взбирался на него, взрыкивая, это больше не ощущалось как нечто особенное.  
Лежа на нагретых камнях в середине дня, Шрам вспоминал, как пытался, сначала ради пробы, потом всерьез, перевернуть роли — перевернуть Муфасу на спину, а потом и на брюхо; у Шрама были сильные лапы, вопреки хромоте. Но брат только глядел на него недоуменно и фыркал, словно бы вообще не понимал, как может Шрам — из всех львов! — такого хотеть.  
И Шрам поддавался, потому что ценил свое _место рядом_.  
Но теперь, весто того, чтобы разделить новую добычу с братом, Муфаса отбирал у Шрама даже себя самого.  
«Хватит», — бросил однажды Шрам, перекатываясь со спины на бок, сбрасывая лапу брата на пол пещеры. — «Мы уже не львята, которым бьет в голову».  
И облегчение, мелькнувшее в глазах Муфасы, было горьким, как протухшее на солнце мясо.  
Но спать — просто спать — в дальнюю пещеру тот по-прежнему приходил.  
Шрам подолгу пропадал на границах земель прайда, действительно — назло брату, назло им всем — сдружившись с гиенами; они, по крайней мере, не смотрели на него сверху вниз: ровно наоборот.  
Встречая его потом, Муфаса неизменно терся мордой о морду, но запах неловкости и стыда пробивался даже сквозь запах крови свежей добычи.  
«Не следует пренебрегать законами».  
«Перебьешь мне еще и вторую лапу?»  
«Я не только твой брат. Я еще и твой король».  
«Ну надо же. А я и забыл».  
И Шрам отворачивался с видимым равнодушием — поворачивался спиной к королю! — и ухмылялся, горько и зло, слыша, как рычит ему вслед Муфаса. Рычит, вдруг решив напомнить всем — и себе — об исключительном праве. _Исключающем_ праве.  
Как-то раз, возвращаясь из земель тени, Шрам выследил отбившуюся от остальных во время охоты львицу. Подстерег, вскочил на нее, и сжал зубы ей на загривке, и вставил ей, а она закричала — но некому было прийти на помощь: гиены-тройняшки уже приближались, и напрыгнули на львицу сразу, как только Шрам выскользнул из нее.  
(Несчастный случай на охоте; такое бывает — «круг жизни» полон жестокой иронии).  
Шрам пытался представлять Сараби, гордячку Сараби, но все равно видел Муфасу — его невозможно-зеленые, полные лживой добродетельной любви глаза.  
Глаза обманщика. 

...Нет, Шрам никогда не предал бы его первым.  
Но Муфаса предает его, когда рождается мерзкий золотистый львенок с глазами Сараби; и Муфаса больше не ложится рядом со Шрамом, положив голову ему на узкое плечо.  
И всё же Шрам обещал, он не забывает своих обещаний.  
Он остается в своей одинокой пещере, пропахшей ложными надеждами, и ждет.  
Это Муфаса оставляет его, оставляет прайд, и однажды Шрам последует за ним (можно даже считать, что он просто послал Муфасу вперед — сильного, смелого, здорового! — как бывало в детстве, когда они только начинали охотиться вместе). Однажды Шрам последует за братом в смерть — в ничто, а не на звезды, которые смотрят с неба бессмысленными белыми точками.  
Но пока что он — наконец — получит своё. Свою половину, принадлежащую ему по праву. Половину царствования, и почёта, и любви, и красоты Сараби.  
Муфаса простит его.  
Ведь это всё — только справедливо, в конечном счете.


End file.
